The present invention pertains to a heat exchanger for a furnace installation which employs sulfur-containing fuel. Heat exchangers of the type under discussion have been known in the art. The heat exchangers of the foregoing type employ an exhaust gas flowing therethrough and have at least one heat-storing insert member in which passages for a medium receiving heat from the exhaust gas are provided.
Heat exchangers utilizing heat of the exhaust gas have been known, which have been combined with heating boilers. Such a heat exchanger can also be connected to an already available furnace installation, particularly a central heat system. The use of such a heat exchanger reduces losses of exhaust gases. When the heat exchanger is in operation a portion of the heat of exhaust gases is stored; this is particularly advantageous with intermittently operative furnaces because the heat storage insert members at times when the furnace is not operative further warms up the medium receiving the heat, whereby a uniform heat removal from the heat exchanger is obtained and an undesired condensation of a corrosive exhaust gas component can be suppressed.
An increasing environment contamination makes it necessary to decrease the amounts of damaging materials issued from the heating units of the furnace.